


Wildflower

by Allthestars56



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthestars56/pseuds/Allthestars56
Summary: Quarantine Multi- Fic- Reylo- After Last Jedi because yay angst and also I’m still not emotionally handling ROS very well. But yeah a pandemic hits Naboo and apparently, Kylo is down there. Leia sends Rey to try to turn him to the light one more time. But oh no they get quarantined together and oooh what if there's only one bed later.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Let's Start

“I know everything I need to know about you.” 

“Oh you do? Oh, you do.” 

It had been months since she’d heard from him since they realized what they were. What they could be. 

She saw a change for the galaxy, for everyone, for good. 

He saw her as an empress, someone to rule with. 

Neither were getting what they wanted. 

But it wasn’t that interaction that kept her up at night. The face she saw in her dreams, in her fantasies, was the small piece of Ben Solo she’d seen in the elevator to the throne room. Rey knew that Ben was in there, fighting to get out of the mask of Kylo Ren. 

Rey only wanted to take his hand. 

“Rey, you with us?” General Leia Organa was leading the latest strategy meeting for the Resistance and Rey couldn’t concentrate anymore—a fact Leia knew well. 

“Yes, General, of course.” Rey nods, wrapping her fingers tighter around her staff. 

Finn nudged her politely, forehead creased in worry, a silent question. 

Rey gave a small grin back, hoping it would reassure him so they could get back to the topic at hand. 

Leia was briefing them on a small outbreak of plague that had recently ravaged Naboo. The General’s eyes pricked with tears for her mother’s home, her birthright. Naboo’s leadership had confirmed with Leia that none of the fighters they’d just sent to the resistance were infected and they were going to close their ports, but Leia wasn’t sure. 

Chewie grumbled. 

Rey agreed, it was unlike Leia to be unsure.   
“Shouldn’t we separate them from the rest of the base? Seclude them?” Poe was anxious, his hands gripping the control panel of the ramshackle headquarters was enough of a tell. “We are fighting a war here, we don’t need to be checking our temperatures every hour on top of it.” 

Leia shook her head, “Secluding them will spark fear in the rest of the resistance. We don’t need more fear.” 

Poe slammed his hand down hard, “Damn it to hell!” 

The small group of those closest to Leia barely flinched, only BB-8 and Finn reacted to his outburst. Things on the base were so tightly strung Poe lost his temper three to four times a day. 

“Do we know where this plague came from?” Rey asked. 

Leia’s eyes narrowed and Rey knew. If this plague wasn’t natural then only one person could be vile enough to plant it on Naboo. 

“I’ll kill him.” 

Finn’s head snapped up from where he’d be whispering to Poe, clearly trying to keep him calm. “Who are we killing?” 

Leia shook her head, a ghost of a smile on her face. “No one Finn, you aren’t killing anyone and neither is Rey. If this plague continues, we’ll need to refocus our resources on living.”

“It’s a good thing we have time then.” Rose, ever the optimist said. Rey wanted to believe her, wanted to think that this was a small sickness they could wave away, but something, maybe the Force, told her there was something deeply wrong about this plague. That the worse was yet to come. 

Rey put a hand on Rose’s shoulder, “Exactly, and we should use this time to prepare.” 

“No,” Poe interrupted. “We need to use this time to strategize, the First Order is going to find us with our arms full of med supplies with our pants down. We need to mobilize the fighters and get a squadron out of here tomorrow.” 

Rey rolled her eyes, “Poe this isn’t the time! There’s a potential threat out there that will take us all out.” 

“Don’t be overdramatic Rey. Leia just said it’s still on Naboo.”

“Yes, where thousands have died!” 

“Guys can we-“ Finn started. 

“They’re going to close their ports.”

“Going to? Are we at the same meeting right now?” 

Rose moved between the scavenger and the pilot, “Listen, let’s just-“

“I’m at this meeting Rey, you’re clearly somewhere with your head up Ren’s ass“

Chewie bellowed, silencing them both. 

“This meeting is clearly over, everyone get a good night’s sleep. Poe go cool off. Rey, come here.” 

Everyone dispersed from the large tent. The think canvas of it was dense enough to hide the bright lights of the comms systems but it was hard to tear down when they needed to vacate whatever refuge they’d found most recently. Finn held open one of the flaps for Poe to storm through with BB-8 on his heels, he cast a sympathetic look in Rey’s direction before following the little droid to wherever Poe had decided to go.

Rey followed Leia into her tent, fuming. “If he could just listen to me during those meetings we wouldn’t have to end them so suddenly every time.” Rey fiddled with the wraps on her arms, angry he’d even suggested she was up Kylo Ren’s ass. What an arrogant, foul-mouthed, fly boy. “Am I right?” Rey looked up to see Leia leaning against the small cot. Leia always kept her tent sparsely furnished so when Leia gestured for Rey to sit, she chose the floor. 

“I think he’s partially correct.” 

Rey’s mouth fell open. 

“What were you thinking about during that meeting? It was obvious you weren’t really there.” 

“I-I don’t really know.” 

Leia raised an eyebrow. 

Rey looked at her arms again. “Okay- I- I was thinking of Ben-er, Kylo. I can’t help but think it’s my fault he’s not here with us. With the light.” When she finally felt brave enough she looked up to face Leia, afraid of the disappointment.

But there was none, merely a sadness Rey still can’t fathom. She often forgets how heavy this all weighs upon her. Luke had just died months ago and Han not too long before that. 

“Han and I have blamed ourselves, each other, and everyone and everything you can think of for what’s happened. Don’t join that fight, Rey.” Those tears pricked the General’s eyes again. “Just don’t.” 

“I have to know-did he start this sickness?” 

Leia merely shook her head. 

“Then who did?” 

“That’s what I wanted to speak to you about. We don’t know if it was him but I have intelligence that he is there. He’s looking for something that he hasn’t found yet.”

What could he be looking for? There was nothing on Naboo for him except for his heritage. 

Of course, his heritage. The one thing that’s always conflicted him, the past. It could never die, no matter how hard he tried to kill it. 

“They’ve taken his ship but they don’t know where he is and all outgoing ports are closed except high ranking officials.” 

Rey snorted, “He could kill them with a blink of his eye to leave.” 

“He hasn’t done that yet. So, I’m sending you to Naboo.” 

“Naboo! But Leia, I won’t be able to leave, to serve the resistance!” Rey leaped to her feet, indignant. 

Leia crossed the small tent and took Rey’s hands in her own. “Rey, you almost brought Ben back once, you can do it with time. Being locked in together on a planet of my family, of his family, might be the key.” 

“I can’t do this. I failed once, I don’t want to do it again. I’m-I’m not a jedi, I haven’t completed my training and there’s still the books and-“

Leia patted her hand, “Right now, this is something we have to take a chance on.” 

“What if he’s not alone? What about his knights?” 

“I doubt he’d let anyone see who he was, who he might still be.” Leia released her hands and moved to open a trunk. “Take this.” She handed Rey Luke’s saber. “You might need it.”


	2. Dinner

Rey had tossed and turned all night, imagining what fate awaited her on Naboo. Would he kill her on sight? Offer his hand again. 

A small part of her often hoped he’d offer more than his hand. But it was foolish, she knew that. There was that small moment though, before they’d gone into the throne room when she thought he might kiss her. But then the doors had opened and everything changed. And then changed again. 

Would Kylo Ren even care about this plague? Did he make the plague? 

Rey had slapped her hand to her face. Of course, he didn’t create a plague. He could control the Force, not natural sciences. At that she had turned on her side and willed herself to sleep. She couldn’t control what hadn’t happened yet. 

She dreamed of nothing that night. Nothing but the stars and planets passing by. It was peaceful. It was different. 

Rey was awoken early by Chewie and only Chewie. 

“Where is everyone?” Rey asked, noting the empty base. 

Chewie grumbled his response. 

In order to keep Rey’s mission a secret, Leia had asked Chewie too take one of the ships from Naboo back home and drop Rey off. Leia didn’t want anyone else, especially Finn, to know what was going on. They would call it stupid, foolish, or crazy. Leia saw it as the last hope. 

Rey had packed the night before, stuffing her too few belongings in a pack with some nutrient packs. She didn’t know how long it would take to find Ren and she didn’t want to be weak when she did. If anything, Rey expected a fight at first then talking. There was always talking with him. He always had to over explain himself yet never told her anything of consequence. Never told her why he chose what he chose. 

Rey stuffs her pack into a locker on the ship from Naboo. The sun on this planet hadn’t even risen yet. She yawned as she slouched into the co-pilot seat, prepared for a long trip. 

They were currently many many parsecs away from Naboo and Chewie had assured her that no one would bother them. At Chewie’s insistence, Rey slipped back into her dreams, seeing the stars and nothing else. 

Hours later, Rey was awoken abruptly by Chewie throwing her stuff into her lap. He gestured at the door with a loud call. 

“You don’t have to be so rude you know. You didn’t have to drive me” 

Chewie batted a hand at her and told her to be safe and to come back. He would kill the son of a bitch himself if he had to. Rey sped down the ramp before Chewie could decide to carry out his plan. 

Naboo was a beautiful land with roaring waterfall and gorgeous mountains framing the capital. The once-bustling city was quiet though due to the plague. No one from the flight control was coming to greet her. 

As she hiked further along and heard Chewie take off she realized why she wasn’t at flight control. Looking around the only she saw was the city to her right and a small shed next to the tarmac they’d landed on. The rest was open, grassy fields. Far in the distance was a large castle, twinkling under the blooming sun. 

It was then that she finally felt him. 

He wasn’t in the shed, no he was further, between the castle and where Rey stood. Rey shrugged her bag higher up on her shoulders and moved out. It would be a while before she reached him. 

KYLO  
“Shit.” He’d felt her when she landed, fear and hope lacing her presence. He’d be stuck on this Force-forsaken planet for two weeks now. Stuck in this stupid piece of shit house for a week and a half. And now she was coming to him. 

Kylo Ren had arrived on Naboo three days prior to the outbreak, he was searching for a map that would direct him to the Sith wayfinders. He’d learned that Exegol held the key to his questions, to his future, and he’d be damned if this scavenger got in his way again. He had plenty of time to prepare for her of course, she walked as slow as death in the heat of the day. So he did what his mother taught him, prepared dinner. 

The General had never cooked, not really, but anytime they expected a guest she couldn’t stand, she made sure she fed them first. “Food makes people let down their guard, Ben.” She’d said. 

“And drink makes them open their mouths!” His father would chime in, flipping his blaster around in his hands or stealing bites of whatever food was headed to the table. 

Kylo had also hated the guests, the small talk, someone sitting in his favorite chair. It made him…itchy. He had to hide the emotions that always played on his face like an open book. Kylo wished he’d made a habit of wearing a mask sooner. 

He’d just set the last of the food down for lunch when the scavenger knocked, knocked, on the door of the small house. She was too polite for someone who seemed to hate him so much. What did she expect, that if she burst in he would skewer her on his saber? 

Maybe she was right to knock. 

Kylo opened the door, saw her red, sweaty face and shut it right back on it. 

REY  
It’d taken her hours to get there, much longer than she thought it would but there’d been a hill and then a small fall back down the hill due to an exposed root she hadn’t seen. She was almost glad to see the house tucked in the woods, smoke rolling through the chimney. Then she remembered why she was there. 

She considered how to enter the house, would she be waking him up, or would he be ready for her, saber at the ready. Rey spent so much time thinking between her options that she had reached the door before she decided. 

So she did what she would normally do, knock. 

Rey didn’t know what to expect when he opened the door, not a smile surely, but something? Something that indicated he’d spent as much time thinking about her as she did him? She certainly didn’t expect him to open it and promptly slam the door right back in her face. 

“That’s a bit unnecessary, don’t you think? Surely, you knew I was here before you opened the door.” When he didn’t answer, Rey pounded on the door. 

The door was thrown open again with no one on the other side. Rey walked inside to see Kylo standing in front of an oven, hands around a large dish. He didn’t say anything as he breezed around the counter corner and set it down on the table without much flourish. The prince of the First Order was dressed humbly for once, no cape or mask in sight. His saber was tucked into an umbrella stand in the hallway. 

He’d been here for a while. 

Kylo then pulled a chair out and gestured at it. “Sit. Eat.” 

“You want me to what?” Rey asked, incredulous. 

“I want you to leave but if you’re here, sit. And eat.” He gestured to the chair again before sitting in his own across from it. 

Rey wanted to whip out her saber and fight him. She wasn’t prepared for this calm, mildly annoyed, yet gracious host. It pissed her off. But then her stomach rumbled. 

She hadn’t eaten any of her protein packs on the hike up. 

“Fine.” Rey tossed her pack under the table and sat. She didn’t know if Kylo Ren had any pre-meal rituals but she most certainly didn’t. Rey began piling food on her plate, warm rolls, some type of meat, and plenty of greens. There was a buttery yellow mashed dish that Rey didn’t know so she didn’t touch. She was three or four bites in when she realized Kylo had nothing on his plate, not even a roll. He was just sitting in his chair, arms crossed. 

“Yes?” 

“May I?” 

Rey paused, fork in the air, “May you what exactly?” 

“May I eat now?” He uncrossed his arms, digits waving at the spread. 

“Must I give you permission?” 

He only arched an eyebrow, his mother’s expression looked right at home on his face. 

“Eat, I guess?” Kylo then began putting his own food choices on his plate, the mashed yellow was the first thing on it. “I didn’t know it was a requirement to give each other the right to eat at the table.” 

Kylo scoffed as he spooned out his greens, “My apologies that you weren’t taught manners on the piece of junk you call planet.” 

Manners? His lightsaber was in an umbrella stand. 

Rey’s temper brightened, hot and quick, and her fork clattered to the table. “I take it back.” 

Kylo was cutting his meat, eyes on his portion as he said, “You take what back exactly?” 

She smiled, he hadn’t taken a bite yet. “I take back my permission, you can’t eat yet. I think I’m going to think about it.” She picked up the spoon to the yellow dish and heaped a massive serving on her plate. Rey took a bite and couldn’t believe how good it was. 

“You can’t take back permission you-“ He stopped and took a breath. Smiled. 

Rey was uncomfortable.   
“How’s your food?” Kylo asked. 

“Why are you doing this?”

Kylo pushed a large piece of meat into his mouth, Rey believed it to be a type of pork, and chewed thoughtfully as if he hadn’t quite decided why he had prepared a meal for them and let her inside the house. There were even candles lit in one corner. 

His saber was in an umbrella stand. 

They sat in silence for a long while. Both of them eating. Him watching her, her trying to look anywhere else but into his eyes. 

After her plate had emptied, she finally tried again, “Why are-“

He held up a hand, no gloves, “I heard you the first time.” 

I hear you all the time. Kylo said, rather annoyed, through their bond. 

“Did you know my mother can’t cook.” He wiped his mouth with the cloth napkin. “Never has been able to. Palace life and then rebel squalor and all that.” 

“I did,” Rey admitted, “She tried to roast fish once and the whole thing caught fire, burned a tent down.” The memory brought a laugh to Rey’s face but Kylo’s was stone. 

He put his napkin down and ate a small bite of the mashed yellow. “She can’t cook, won’t learn. But anytime she was to have guests over, she cooked. It was always awful and we always had to have help but she tried every time.” He took a sip of the dark red wine in front of him. “Do you know why?” 

Rey shook her head. He was overexplaining again and saying nothing. 

“Because she wanted to get in their heads. The General wanted to get her enemies or her friends to let their guards down. She was always planning. Always on the attack.” 

“So why do it for me?” 

That arched eyebrow again. 

“You’re in my head, always. You don’t need to get in someplace you seem to have know the coordinates for.” Rey drank her glass of wine in one go, it was sour. 

Kylo flexed his fingers over his plate, pushed it back, and stood. Dinner, it seemed was over.

“I don’t need in your head.” He said, picking up his plate and then coming around the table to pick up hers. “I know everything there is to know about your head.” Kylo traveled to the sink and placed the dishes inside. 

“Then why the meal? Why let me in? You know everything there is to know about my head then why?” 

“Because,” he said crossing back to her chair, stooping low in front of her face. “I need you out of mine.”


	3. Droids have no patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm so sorry it's been so long. But I hope you all are thriving in your own quarantines. Who would have thought we'd still be here. Anyways here's 1500 words for this fic after they have dinner and well things get heated.

**Chapter Three**

Rey--

Rey was still sitting at the table, food still steaming, when a little droid rolled to the table.

“Madam.” The little Ran-D unit chirped at her, the long arms reaching around her to gather up the dishes. It reached for her bowl when Rey grabbed it. “Not done?” It asked.

Rey shook her head and held the bowl to her chest. Confused as to how the Ran-D was here. Working when no one had lived at the house in some time. There was a little bit of dust here and there but for the most part, the place was clean. Surprising.

The Ran-D just beeped at her and continued putting things away.

Rey began eating again, still confused, still unsure as to what the hell she was supposed to do now. She twirled her spoon around in the mush in her bowl and ate a large spoonful. Why would Leia send her on this mission? What was the point? If Ren was just going to cook for her and storm out like he always does, then why endanger Rey and her Jedi training. Surely she didn’t think Rey could do anything.

The Ran-D whistled, the table was cleared and it had set out a glass of water. It now floated nearby, waiting.

Rey realized no one had ever cooked a meal like this for her. Not since she was a child left crying on Jakku. Stunned, Rey stood and set her bowl on the table. The water could wait. She needed the sourness of the wine still lingering on her tongue. It took everything the ex-scavenger could to not take the lightsaber in the umbrella stand and snap it in two.

Then she noticed, the lightsaber was no longer there. Then she heard the sound of property damage taking place.

The anger was quick to rise up in her throat and she let out a small “Ugh!” in frustration. She was never going to get anywhere if he insisted on throwing a tantrum anytime he didn’t get his way.

Nodding at the Ran-D, Rey took off through the house, following his Force signature down a set of stairs, through a door, and into a dark cellar with lightning-quick flashes of red.

Ren wasn’t destroying the room actually, his moves were quick, succinct, and calculated as he slashed the air around a dummy. She knew he could sense her just as easily as she sensed him. Ren was shirtless again, the muscled back was to her. Before she hadn’t gotten a very good look at him, the horror of seeing an enemy in a semi-vulnerable state had taken her by surprise. But now, with him so laser-focused on his training she could see the strength in his body as he moved. The absolute size of him was so intimidating Rey found herself grateful for her lightsaber. In a physical fight, he would crush her. Literally.

The red saber clicked off, the room was the soft color of candlelight, calming except for the decapitated dummy head.

“Whatever you think you’re doing here. You can stop.” Ren said swiveled around to look at her. “Just, stop.”

Rey felt the anger rise again, “I’m here to find out just what you’ve done.” She jabbed a finger in his direction. “This planet is dying and you’re sitting here making meals for someone you hate. It’s pathetic!” She wanted to spit at him. This was complicated everything was complicated.

Ren tossed his saber on the soft-looking loveseat in the corner by her and pulled his shirt back on. “If you’re done yelling at me, I’ll be going to bed now.” He tried to edge around her.

“Bed?! You practice for five minutes and you call that bedtime?” She scoffed.

He was within inches of her face now, sweating and breathing very hard. “It’s difficult to practice when someone is staring at me and thinking about I look shirtless.” Ren was gritting his teeth, obviously trying not to yell for whatever reason.

“As if you don’t have bigger things to worry about than me thinking about you shirtless.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“I think you know absolutely what I mean. Causing a pandemic for starters.”

That did it. Ren turned and called his lightsaber from the couch and had it out and pointed at her in an instant. “Alright then, you’re so hungry for a fight, let’s go then.”

Rey already had her saber out and on, breathing hard. “Tell me what you’re planning and we don’t have to.”

“I think you want to.”

_ There’s more I want than that.  _ The thought came unbidden and was entirely unwelcome but there it was. Blood rushed to Rey’s face. What was wrong with her? And from the look on Ren’s face, he heard her too.

In an instant, his saber was off and he pushed past her without another word.

Shit. What was wrong with her?

Ren-----

What was wrong with her? She couldn’t think like that,  _ talk  _ like that, in a shared conversation with him. In one second, one thought they’d gone from wanting to kill each other to, well whatever she was thinking of. What he thought of quite often. One doesn’t offer to rule the galaxy with another without thinking of those possibilities.

As if he could ever not think of those possibilities. What was it about the scavenger from the middle of nowhere that set him on edge, set him on fire from the inside. He’d made her dinner to freak her out, to make her just as uncomfortable as she made him. All it seemed to have done was incentivize her to be more ridiculous than usual.

Why come all the way out here, bother him when he was bothering no one, and barge in on his family’s home. One of his family’s homes. His favorite. The pandemic right now was hitting the most populated areas of the planet the hardest. The little house on the other side of the castle was safe, he just needed to send the Ran-D out for more groceries soon.

Ren stalked into his living quarters, it was a guest room and bathroom when he lived here as a youngling but now he made it his own. Something that had not been the sleeping area of his old self or his parents. He didn’t want to think of his mother. And especially not his father.

It was a simple arrangement, one he liked best, but he couldn’t help cleaning the place up when he arrived. His stay was supposed to be for that of a week. But then he couldn’t locate the wayfinders. And then the pandemic had surged, stopping his search. Kylo Ren would be unable to scour different regions without a specific pass required to cross the borders. He could just use the Force but that would alert a holy fire of Republic hell upon his head, one he didn’t need.

So he stayed at his family’s home. Pouring over maps with no one to answer to but himself. The First Order was fine as long as he was concerned without him. Let Hux have his little power trip for now. Supreme Leader Ren would return with a new path forward up and out of the miserable fight that had gone on for years.

It was nice to have his head to himself, at least that’s what he had until  _ she  _ showed up. The scavenger always seemed to arrive she was wanted least.

Ren was preparing for bed when he heard it again, that little knock at the door. Not the front door, but the door to his room.

“I know you’re in there Kylo, I just want some answers.” He walked to the door, she was pacing in front of it, the shadows moving under the crack of it. “Your mother-“

Ren threw the door open, surprising her, “My mother what?” He snapped. Attempting to not launch himself at her, saber first.

Rey swallowed harshly, her hair was frizzy, creating a halo of sorts around her head from all of the walking outside. “Your mother wants to know where this sickness came from. It started around the time you arrived and I was sent here to-“

“To what? Kill me? Question me? Stop me? I don’t deal in coughs and fevers, Rey. I arrived after it started, I just barely made it here without getting the royal forces called down on my head.”

“Well,” Rey kicked at nothing with her shoe, “Maybe they have a right to. Just because you didn’t cause this sickness doesn’t mean you aren’t just as every bit guilty for what you’ve done and-”

Ren held up a hand, “I’m tired. You’re tired. Go find an inn to stay at or hell, find a bed here just leave me alone. I told you what I would do if I saw you again. Be glad I haven’t.” With that, he shut the door in her face again. He didn’t know how long she was staying, just that he hoped she’d be out of here soon. 


End file.
